High Warlord Naj'entus
|image=High_Warlord_Najentus.jpg |level=?? |type=(Boss) |location=Karabor Sewers, Black Temple |instance=Black Temple |faction=Combat }} High Warlord Naj'entus is a Naga lord boss in the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. Abilities * Health: 3,800,000 * Melee: ~4500 on plate * Needle Spine: 3 random targets in a cone shape each take 3188-4312 physical and additionally deal 2375-2625 frost damage AoE within 6 yards * Impaling Spine random single target, 4513-4987 physical damage plus a 30 sec DoT for 2750 every 3 seconds plus stun, 20 sec cooldown, lootable * Tidal Shield : Renders Naj'entus immune to everything, regenerates health, deals 8500 frost damage to all raid members when broken, 60 sec cooldown *'Berserk (Hard Enrage)': After 8 minutes he gains 500% damage increase and 150% attack speed Preparation There are a pair of Aqueous Lords before this boss. They pull together (but separately from the boss) and are not part of the encounter. One main tank is needed and ranged DPS is preferred over melee DPS. The fight is very healing intensive and at least 7 healers is recommended. Depending on gear, more may be appropriate. 2-3 healers should focus on the tank while all others keep the raid at max health. Every 60 seconds, the entire raid takes 8500 frost damage. For this reason, 8500 HP buffed is the absolute minimum in order to be able to participate in this combat at all. Since right after the AoE healers are very busy, it's highly useful if raid members have 10.000 HP buffed or more. Classes which are likely candidates for combat rezzes (all Shamans and all healers) should have at least 8500 HP unbuffed. Frost resistance gear and are not a reliable means to increase survivability. Everybody should have health potions and healthstones, and don't hesitate to use them. After a standard pull, the melee group sets up close to the boss, and all ranged classes distribute over a large area, each raid member 6 yards apart from everyone else (to avoid the frost AoE from Needle Spine). The melee group should split in 2-3 subgroups so that AoE damage is minimised. Rogues need to keep a full stack of Wound Poison up on the boss to reduce its self-healing effect while the Tidal Shield is up. Other reduced healing abilities also work, but do not last that long after last application and often wear off a few seconds after the Tidal Shield is up. Impaling Spine Every 20 seconds Naj'entus shoots a large coral cone at a random raid member. The spine paralyzes and damages its target until it's removed by another raid member. When somebody is hit by a spine, it must be immediately looted by a nearby raid member. It's possible to carry up to five spines in the inventory. Looted spines disappear when releasing (after a death) or when the encounter is reset. Tidal Shield Every 60 seconds (the first time 60 seconds after the pull), Naj'entus casts a Tidal Shield (instead of throwing an impaling spine). He stops throwing needle spines for 10 seconds after casting the shield, but continues to melee. The shield can be broken by throwing an impaling spine looted earlier at it. Since the shield deals 8500 frost damage to the entire raid, everybody must be at top health before the spine is thrown. Deadly Boss Mods has an indicator window showing people with less than 8500 health when the shield is up. Macros This is a quick method to throw a spine from the inventory: /use Naj'entus spine It's also a good idea to announce the facts of being hit by and having looted a spine: /say got spined! and /say looted a spine! Quotes Aggro: * You will die, in the name of Lady Vashj! Impale: * Stick around! * I'll deal with you later! Special: * Blood will flow! Enraged: * My patience has run out! Die, die! Kills a player: * Your success was short lived! * Time for you... to go! Death: * Lord Illidan will... crush you. Loot Movies * Paladin PoV Kill Movie by Chival (EU-Nethersturm) * Hunter PoV Kill Movie by Fist of Entropy (US-Wildhammer) * For more Killmovies of this encounter, see the Bosskill Movies page. External links Category:Naga Category:Bosses Category:Black Temple mobs